User talk:Jedi Raven
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Jedi Raven! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Star Trek parodies and pop culture references" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Defiant (Talk) 14:36, December 13, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Trivia, "named after", etc Unless we've got solid proof from a production source, we don't list when things "might be named" after somewhere, such as Zadar IV. -- sulfur (talk) 10:01, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Trekcore links Please note that we have a template for these so that we can easily track their usage. The Hidden Evil page was using that template. You reverted it to give it a bare URL. Please don't. Please look at how that link is formatted and use that instead. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 13:20, August 2, 2016 (UTC) External links When adding external links, please make sure to follow the appropriate format. This includes putting a '*' at the start of the line so that they are properly shown as list items. -- sulfur (talk) 13:36, January 24, 2018 (UTC)